The present invention relates to apparatus for supporting structures mountable on vehicles. More specifically, the invention provides a support apparatus affixed to and integral with a camper assembly, which is generally mountable and transportable on a truck bed.
Camping either for family recreation or sport has increased over the recent years as an activity and the available equipment has expanded to accommodate the needs and wants of the camping market. Although tents, towed trailers and self-propelled motor homes are utilized for camping, there are a large number of portable campers or camper caps available for mounting on truck beds. These readily mountable and removable campers allow the user the opportunity to enjoy a compact integral camping facility with relatively comfortable facilities without limiting the use of the vehicle to the camping activity. Consequently, the truck is both a utilitarian and a recreational vehicle. However, operation in this dual mode requires accommodation for the removal and support of the stored camper, which operation is hopefully provided with a minimal amount of aggravation and effort. In addition, the support apparatus should be adaptable for either long or short term support and storage of the camper.
Earlier camper support devices frequently utilized manual or motorized drive means to remove the camper. Other devices required complex assemblies involving side support arrangements in cooperation with supplemental stands and braces. Indicative of the latter devices is the storage stand disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,723,744 to Baker, Jr. et al., which provides a segmented storage stand. The stand is provided with interlocking arms and endposts for disassembly and storage of the stand when it is not in use. However, this would also require a storage location for the disassembled apparatus and subsequent reassembly. Alternatively, the structure could be left assembled and unattended, which exposes it to theft or atmospheric damage. Further, this device requires separate and independent lifting jacks at the sidewalls of the camper to not only lift the camper body from the truck bed but also to provide lateral support for the camper.
Another support rack for a camper body is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,715,100 to Spencer, which utilizes a pivotal and interconnected frame with a parallelogram shape. Flexible frame holding means limit the pivot range of the frames for moving of the camper body onto and off the truck bed. The frames must be provided under the camper body and positioned to limit any sliding by the lower cross members during the pivoting mounting of the camper body. Frame locking means hold the parallelogram frames rigid to support the camper body in an elevated position.
Although these prior devices made provision for supporting a camper body and more particularly a recreational camper, they were discrete components requiring simultaneous assembly on both sides of the vehicle, separate disassembly and storage apart from the camper body.